paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skye in Wonderland (part 1)
(On a sunny day, the pups were playing soccer except Skye who was under a tree bored) Skye: I'm so bored and watching soccer is so boring. (Ryder was on the other side of the field watching) Ryder: Go Chase you can do it! Chase: I can do this. (Chase kicked the ball with his paws into the net) Zuma: You did it Chase you've one. Everest: I say your a pro. Penelope: Yeah. Lilac: Uh huh. Rocky: But what about Skye? Tundra: Yeah, what about her? Marshall: I think shes bored Rocky. Rubble: Hey, Ryder can make sure shes all right? Ryder: Alright. (Ryder walks over to Skye) Ryder: You ok Skye? Skye: I'm just so bored Ryder. Ryder: Well I think reading a book could help you. Skye: Really? Ryder: Uh huh. Hey Everest. could you get the book for me please? Everest: Sure thing Ryder. (Everest ran to Ryder's bag on his ATV and grabs a book with her mouth and ran to Ryder and gives him the book) Ryder: Thank you Everest. Everest: Your welcome. Ryder: Here you go Skye. (Ryder puts the book down near Skye and she looks at the title) Skye: "Alice in Wonderland" sounds fine to me. Ryder: Alright Skye me and the other pups have got to get back to our game. (Ryder and Everest walked back to the soccer field as Skye opens the book) Skye: This is going to be a great book. (While Skye was reading she gets very sleepy) Skye: "YAWNS" I'm so tired. (Before she closed her eyes Skye suddenly saw a white rabbit went by her) Skye: Huh? (The white rabbit was wearing a vest and glasses) (The rabbit pulls out a pocket watch from the vest and looks at it) White Rabbit: Oh dear oh dear I shall be too late. "Runs off" (Skye ran after the white rabbit into the woods when she was full of ceriousity) Skye: Mr. Rabbit. (The rabbit jumped into a rabbit hole and dissappeared) (Skye ran to the hole and peaked in) Skye: Mr. Rabbit? (She walked inside the hole and turned around and walked backwards) Skye: Where he go? (Suddenly, one of Skye's paws were put on the edge of a down tunnel and she slipped) Skye: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! (Skye falls down and down the tunnel and began to fall slowly) Skye: I really don't have my jet pack for this. (While Skye was falling she saw furnature on the walls) Skye: Wow. (Skye looks down the hole) Skye: I wonder this hole goes on forever. (Then there was no more furnature on the walls and Skye fell fast again) Skye: AAAAHHHH!!!!! Oof. (Skye landed on a pile of leaves and as she got off Skye sees the rabbit running down the tunnel) White Rabbit: Oh my ears and whiskers oh how late its getting. Skye: Wait Mr. Rabbit wait up. (Skye ran down the tunnel and after the rabbit) ~To Be Continued~ (Click here for part 2) Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Crossovers Category:Parts